El partido del siglo
by PukitChan
Summary: En el verano de 1953, hubo un partido de quidditch que pasó a la historia. Las Holyhead Harpies contra Heidelberg Harriers. / ¡Regalo para Hueto!


**Harry Potter, personajes, universo y todo lo que reconozcan referente a ello pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo por simple placer, así que no se obtienen beneficios ni nada de eso.**

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015-16" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Título:** El partido del siglo.

 **Extensión:** One-shot.

 **Palabras:** 8000.

 **Personajes:** Gwendolyn Morgan/Rudolf Brandt.

 **Notas:** Todas las referencias deportivas mencionadas en esta historia fueron escritas con la ayuda del libro **_Quidditch a través de los tiempos_** _,_ de J.K. Rowling.

 **~•~**

 **Dedicado con muchísimo cariño a mi Amiga Invisible, Hueto.**

¡Espero que disfrutes tu pequeño regalo!

* * *

 **El partido del siglo**

Por:

PukitChan

 _Verano de 1953_

Durante un instante, lo único que Gwendolyn Morgan pudo escuchar fue el acelerado latido de su corazón. El aire tibio que llenaba sus pulmones parecía estar dispuesto a quemarla por dentro. Sin embargo, no cerró los ojos, ni siquiera cuando una sombra pasó volando a su izquierda y le hizo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio. Tenían que lograrlo. Se habían esforzado demasiado para llegar hasta ese momento y no podían darse el lujo de perder.

—¡La snitch, la snitch apareció! ¡La buscadora Glynnis Griffitths va tras ella! ¡El buscador, Henry Lake también ha comenzado a moverse!

El aire abandonó a Gwendolyn a medida que sus oídos aceptaban los gritos, los ánimos, el suspiro colectivo que inundó el estadio. Parecía que inclusive las bludger habían dejado de girar, aunque ella sabía que no era así. Sin embargo, en ese momento no estaba preocupada por ello, porque todos miraban hacia el cielo, donde los dos buscadores buscaban una snitch que cada vez volaba más rápido.

«—Tú puedes, Lynn, tú puedes —suplicó en su mente, sintiendo una gota de sudor recorrer su cuello—. Vamos, atrápala».

—¡La snitch da un giro…! ¿Será que los buscadores la han perdido? ¡NO! ¡Ahí está, comenzó a descender! ¿Qué está haciendo…? ¡Se lanzan sobre ella y…!

Gwendolyn apretó sus labios.

Solo tenían una oportunidad.

 _Esa_ oportunidad.

 **~•~**

 _Algunos días antes_

 ** _El Profeta,_** **Sección Deportiva**

 ** _Corresponsal de Quidditch_**

La edición anual de la Liga de Qudditch Británico e Irlandés, que llamó la atención hasta de los más despistados por la controversia ocurrida durante el sorteo de grupos, ha despertado el interés del público una vez más por las fuertes declaraciones que los clubes han hecho tras el último partido, en el cual el Ministerio se vio forzado a mandar a un grupo de Desmemorizadores por la exagerada celebración que realizó el equipo ganador, a pesar de las insistentes advertencias sobre los muggles que habitan la zona.

«—Por mucho que se disfrute, no podemos permitir que sea el quidditch el que rompa el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico —declaró un representante del Ministerio, antes las miradas indignadas de los capitanes de los equipos presentes en la conferencia—. Tienen que aprender a moderarse o la Liga será cancelada».

La desafortunada declaración solo ha causado enfado entre los distintos aficionados y los equipos, quienes aseguran que el Ministerio solo está cortándoles la libertad de disfrutar sanamente del deporte favorito de Gran Bretaña.

Sin embargo, no todos están molestos. El famoso y antiguo club galés de las Holyhead Harpies, ahora liderado por Gwendolyn Morgan, ha mostrado indiferencia ante el asunto.

«—Celebren y anuncien a los muggles nuestra existencia cuando su victoria en verdad valga la pena —dijo la capitana, en una clara referencia a la dudosa victoria que los Heidelberg Harriers protagonizaron durante su partido ocurrido el martes pasado—. Porque, por ahora, solo están avergonzando al quidditch».

Aunque las respuestas por parte de los Harries no se han hecho esperar, las Harpies siguen siendo uno de los equipos favoritos para obtener la victoria este año, a pesar de que en sus últimas cuatro participaciones fueron eliminadas antes de poder llegar a las semifinales.

 **~•~**

—¡Vamos, continúen volando! ¡Maldita sea, Natalie, no me hagas subir a tu lado! ¡Se supone que sabes lo que haces!

La potente e irritada voz femenina se escuchaba por todo el campo de entrenamiento de las Holyhead Harpies. Inclusive Glynnis Griffitths, la buscadora titular del equipo, que había estado los últimos treinta minutos persiguiendo la escurridiza snitch de entrenamiento, se preguntó cómo era posible que Gwendolyn, la capitana, continuara gritando de esa manera sin cansarse. O sin aplicar un hechizo en su garganta.

Aun así, no pudo culparla. Las últimas semanas la presión se había acumulado en el club a causa de las inminentes derrotas que habían sufrido en los años pasados. Aunque sus seguidores se mantenían leales, habían comenzado a mostrar su desagrado. Y también estaba esa última reunión, donde la dueña del equipo había insinuado su pronto despido si no comenzaban a ver resultados positivos: «Tal vez esta sea su última temporada, señorita Morgan».

Para Gwen, la advertencia resultó ser tan devastadora que no solo sacudió su alma, sino que la llevó a presionarlas más durante los entrenamientos. Glynnis sabía, como mejor amiga de Gwen, que ser la líder de las Harpies era su sueño vuelto realidad y no iba a renunciar a él sin ofrecer una lucha. Y por ello se había propuesto ofrecer los mejores partidos que la Liga había presenciado hasta ese momento.

 _«Si quieren lo mejor, tendrán lo mejor»,_ había dicho. Aunque, probablemente, nadie lo creería en ese momento, cuando estaba ladrándole órdenes a cada integrante de su equipo.

—¡Lynn, la snitch se acerca a ti! —dijo una de sus compañeras, no supo quién. Aun así, sus gritos sirvieron para que Glynnis reuniera su atención dispersa y mirara a su alrededor. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver el brillo surgido del aleteo de la pelotita, muy cerca de ella. Inspiró hondo y giró bruscamente su escoba hacia la derecha en una maniobra que, en un partido real, le hubiera valido una lesión. Solo cuando sus dedos se presionaron firmemente alrededor de la snitch, fue cuando comprendió lo que había hecho.

—¡¿Estás loca, Lynn?! —gritó Gwen mientras subía a su propia escoba y se ponía a la altura de la buscadora, sonriente, con el corazón latiendo desbocado, pero consciente del regaño que vendría por parte de la capitana y su histérico humor—: ¡No te rías! ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho si llegabas a dañarte? ¡El próximo partido es el que nos da el pase a la semifinal! ¡Y solo tenemos dos buscadoras más en caso de ser necesario un remplazo!

Natalie, una de las cazadoras, y Naomi, la golpeadora, se acercaron volando en sus respectivas escobas para detener los gritos de Gwen. En los entrenamientos pasados, todas las integrantes se habían turnado para hacer eso y rescatar a la que víctima en turno de los nervios de su capitana. La táctica les había funcionado, pero a vísperas del partido contra los Heidelberg Harriers, Glynnis creía que necesitarían algo más que simple comprensión.

—Capitana —intentó Naomi primero. Inclusive ella, alta, de complexión fuerte y expresión severa, parecía nerviosa. Su precioso cabello negro estaba atado, dándole una apariencia de eterno enfado—. Fue mi culpa. Yo le dije a Lynn dónde estaba la snitch.

—Vamos, Gwen, deja de gritar. Lo importarte es que está bien y no sufrió ninguna lesión. Debemos preocuparnos de otras cosas.

En alguien como Gwendolyn, rubia, de piel blanca y ojos verdes, fue fácil notar la manera en la que se sonrojaba por el enfado que estaba sintiendo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos, empañados por las lágrimas de rabia, lanzaron una dura mirada que hizo que las tres jugadoras se miraran entre sí, preocupadas. Al parecer, Gwen había llegado a su límite. Quizá por eso no sorprendieron cuando ella descendió hacia el campo y desapareció en dirección hacia los vestidores, abandonado su Barredora en el camino.

—Yo voy —dijo Glynnis cuando comenzaron a descender, comprendiendo que, al menos por ese día, el entrenamiento había concluido—. Necesita relajarse.

Convencerla no fue fácil. Gwendolyn tenía un carácter obstinado en el que solía refugiarse cuando los problemas la sobrepasaban. Era cierto que como jugadora y capitana sabía perfectamente cómo trabajaba su equipo y qué debía hacer para empujarlas a continuar, pero cuando se trataba de sus problemas personales, no sabía cómo pedir ayuda aún cuando lo necesitara. Quizá por eso, Glynnis era su mejor amiga desde que había llegado a las Harpies. Inclusive si las dos no se ponían de acuerdo en la mayoría de las cosas o ambas terminaban igual de confundidas cuando conversaban, se apoyaban y sabían qué necesitaba la otra para animarse.

—Vamos a tomar algo —dijo Glynnis, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo, como una sutil manera de decirle que no aceptaría una negativa—. Yo invito.

El pub al que llegaron era famoso por recibir las celebraciones cuando ganaba un equipo de quidditch. Las mismas Harpies habían acudido allí varias veces, por lo que Gwen se relajó al estar en un sitio conocido. Saludó varias manos y aceptó con cortesía todos los deseos de buena suerte. Sin embargo, fue hasta que Glynnis la animó a beber varias copas de alcohol, cuando comenzó a relajarse.

—Lo siento, Lynn —murmuró en algún impreciso punto del atardecer, cuando ya ha había desistido contar el número de tragos que llevaba—. Sé que he estado actuando como loca al presionarlas tanto.

—Está bien, aunque a veces queramos embrujarte por tus espantosos gritos, al final del día comprendemos cuáles son tus motivos —contestó Glynnis con simpatía mientras jugaba con un caramelo—. No quieres dejar a las Harpies y nosotras no queremos que te vayas. Hemos tenido una mala racha, eso es todo. Este año, la Copa será nuestra.

—Ese el consuelo y las frases educadas que decimos cuando tenemos una entrevista —replicó Gwen—: « _Nos esforzaremos más el próximo año. El otro equipo fue mejor, es todo»._ ¡Pero eso no es todo! Es asqueroso perder. ¡Estoy cansada de saborear la estúpida decepción!

Glynn no dijo nada. Durante un largo rato, se concentró en su bebida, y cuando Gwen ya pensaba retomar su discurso, ella simplemente se encogió y de hombros y murmuró:

—Ganaremos.

—¿Qué?

—Ey, mírame a los ojos. ¿De verdad crees que no podemos ganar este partido?

Gwendolyn no tuvo tiempo de dar una respuesta. Dos copas llenas de vino aparecieron sobre su mesa tan imprevistamente, que interrumpieron por completo la conversación. Durante un instante, ellas miraron confusas las copas, pues no habían pedido otra ronda y no estaban bebiendo vino. Glynnis iba a sugerir que quizás fue un error por parte de alguno de los meseros cuando un sonriente hombre apareció frente a ellas; alguien a quien reconocieron al instante: Rudolf Brandt, capitán de los Heidelberg Harriers, equipo a quien enfrentarían en su próximo partido.

—Permítanme ofrecerles un obsequio —dijo Rudolf, con un falso y empalagoso tono de voz—, a mis adversarias favoritas. ¡Las más fáciles de derrotar!

—Piérdete, Brandt —escupió Glynnis de inmediato. Rudolf fuera un mal jugador, pero era famoso por hacer incordiar a sus contrincantes antes de un juego—. No estás invitado a sentarse en esta mesa.

—Pero cuánto rencor. ¿Acaso aún siguen enojadas por el último partido del año pasado? ¡Así es que quidditch, señoritas, unos ganan y otros pierden! Aunque, por supuesto, siempre disfruto ganar.

—Eso es algo que debemos arreglar en el campo —riñó Gwen, lanzándole una fría mirada—. ¿Podrías dejarnos solas?

—He estado pensándolo un tiempo, Gwendolyn —dijo Rudolf, sonriendo hacia la capitana con curiosidad—. ¿No tienes pareja? Porque si es así, me gustaría que fueses mi esposa. Eres _indicada_ para mí.

Gwen abrió la boca, indignada. Entornó los ojos y sacó su varita para señalar al otro y mascullar:

—Largo, imbécil.

Pero Rudolf solo sonrió, levantó sus manos y mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, añadió:

—Cálmate, Gwen. La Liga puede expulsarte si hechizas a tu contrincante. Solo quería ofrecerles una bebida, _amistad deportiva_ en nombre de nuestro próximo partido. Y si gano, pedirte que seas mi esposa.

—¡Largo!

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Hasta el partido, señoritas!

—Ese idiota… —murmuró Glynnis cuando el otro se marchó—. Ignóralo.

Pero Gwen ahora tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados y la cara sonrojada mientras sus ojos brillaban con decisión. Tal vez la visita de Rudolf, no había sido tan mala después de todos.

—Ganaremos, Lynn —dijo. La aludida sonrió y asintió.

—Por supuesto, capitana.

 **~•~**

 **Cuartos de final de la Liga de Quidditch Británico e Irlandés**

 _Holyhead Harpies_ _vs Heidelberg Harriers_

Aunque el sol no brillaba con todo su esplendor, Gwen tuvo que levantar la mano para cubrir sus ojos de los rayos al intentar mirar el tamaño del estadio que, para ese partido, el Ministerio había designado en un área libre de cualquier muggle curioso. A esa hora, aún no había espectadores, pero sí otras personas encargados del mantenimiento y la seguridad de la zona. Vio a seis magos creando la barrera de protección para que la snitch no terminara volando hasta el infinito y a otro más intentando atrapar una bludger que había decidido enloquecer y atacar los asientos vacíos mientras una bruja de mediana estatura reclamaba porque intentaba colocar la decoración.

Gwendolyn suspiró. Aunque eran los cuartos, no esperaban llenar ese estadio, cuya capacidad (calculaba mentalmente) no superaba los ocho mil asientos. En cierto modo, era un número casi inexistente comparado con las entradas que ocurrían durante las finales. A pesar de eso, trató de no desanimarse. Caminó hasta mitad del campo y empezó a hacer unas flexiones, tratando de relajar su cuerpo. No habían pasado diez minutos cuando la dueña del club se acercó a saludarla, seguida de una comitiva de presentaciones que arruinaron sus intentos de tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, cuando los demás jugadores comenzaron a llegar, eso dejó de importar.

Media hora antes de la hora oficial del encuentro, cuando ambos equipos ya estaban haciendo su calentamiento alrededor del campo, los asientos se fueron ocupando por los hinchas de ambos, dándole un aspecto menos solitario al estadio. Poco a poco, las conversaciones y risas se fueron transformando en un bullicio interminable, las voces de los vendedores retumbaban por cada esquina y las banderas comenzaban a ser agitadas.

Gwen sonrió cuando al volar por el lado izquierdo, captó la imagen de su hermana menor junto con su pareja y su hija, una preciosa rubia de tres años y mejillas coloradas que era la adoración de la familia. La pequeña portaba un suéter con el escudo de las Harpies y brincaba con tanto entusiasmo, que se prometió dedicarle una de sus anotaciones a ella.

Más allá, en el palco principal, las feroces miradas de los dueños de los equipos seguían a cada jugador que pasara volando frente a ellos. También estaba el ministro de Gales y su esposa, quien era la verdadera entusiasta en esos eventos. Gwen lo sabía porque en un partido, ella se había acercado para pedirle su autógrafo.

Una voz, amplificada por un _Sonorus_ llamó la atención de todos. El comentarista, que era el que hablaba, pedía a los jugadores reunirse en el suelo junto al árbitro. Gwen hizo un movimiento con su brazo izquierdo y pronto cada jugadora que conformaba el equipo, descendió en perfecta sincronía. Los Heidelberg Harriers, por su parte, realizaron una maniobra que si bien, ganó la aprobación de sus seguidores, los hizo lucir como si estuvieran dándole la bienvenida a la mascota de su equipo.

El árbitro, un hombre canoso que a pesar de eso lucía muy joven, agitó su varita pidiendo silencio y respeto mientras se escuchaban los himnos de los equipos. Gwen aprovechó ese momento para mirar con mayor atención y dejarse inundar por la adrenalina del partido, la emoción de los hinchas y el nerviosismo y entusiasmo de cada uno de los jugadores. Una rápida mirada hacia sus compañeras le dio una fuerte dosis de tranquilidad necesaria para lo acontecería en las siguientes.

—¡A sus posiciones! —anunció el árbitro, acarreando una oleada de gritos y luces de parte de los seguidores cuando los jugadores se montaron en las escobas y alzaron el vuelo, todos rodeando el campo. Solo los buscadores, en lo más alto para vigilar el movimiento de la snitch, parecían unas motitas negras a mitad del cielo.

« _¡Bienvenidos al primer partido de los cuartos de final de la Liga! ¡Es un maravilloso día para un juego de quidditch, magos y brujas! ¡Y para mejorarlo todo, tenemos a las Holyhead Harpies enfrentando a los Heidelberg Harriers! ¡Un duelo que ha levantado muchas expectativas durante las últimas semanas! Le recuerdo que la temporada pasada, fueron justamente los Harriers quienes dejaron fuera a las Harpies en un encuentro similar. ¿Qué sorpresas nos esperan el día de hoy? ¿Será que las Harpies han venido buscando la revancha o, por el contrario, los Harriers intentarán avanzar una posición más en el tablero? ¡No se alejen de sus asientos, no importa si hay muchos vacíos! ¡Les prometo que será un duelo formidable! ¡El árbitro libera la snitch… salen las bludgers… por último la quaffle…! ¡Y EMPIEZA EL PARTIDO…!»._

Para desgracia de las Harpies, Rudolf Brandt, a pesar de su habladuría y las artimañas que utilizaba, era un buen jugador y atrapó casi de inmediato la quaffle. Ambos capitanes tenían la misma posición, cazadores, por lo que Gwen gruñó cuando la pelota le fue arrebatada. Rudolf no parecía tener inconvenientes en ser perseguido. Voló por todo el estadio acompañado de Connor y Evan, quienes hacían una fantástica combinación a la hora de dar los pases y acercarse peligrosamente a los aros. Ni siquiera la fuerte bludger que Naomi arrojó con el fin de obstruir su paso pudo detenerlos, pues el golpeador de los Harriers, obviamente bien entrenado, la devolvió con la misma rabia.

Los primeros treinta puntos fueron a favor de los Harriers, marcados por cada uno de los cazadores, que supieron ignorar los gritos enfadados de las tribunas pintadas de verdes, el color de la afición de las Harpies. Sin embargo, el mismo cazador que burló la defensa tan bien, fue el primero en cometer una infracción a los cuarenta minutos de haber iniciado el juego, al arrojarse directamente hacia Gabriella, la golpeadora, impidiéndole así arrojar una bludger que las hubiera favorecido. Mientras Ellery cobraba el penalti, Gwen miró hacia arriba, donde los buscadores no hacían otra cosa más que volar en círculos. El grito de los hinchas verdes le anunció que habían obtenido sus primeros diez puntos, así que se sujetó al palo de su escoba y respiró. Aún faltaba mucho tiempo, el partido apenas estaba comenzando. Además, la snitch ni siquiera tenía ganas de aparecer.

Tras una hora, las cosas se habían nivelado. Con un total de 100-90, los Harries seguían dominando el partido, pero ellas habían comenzado a sentir más cómodas en la cancha. Natalie había marcado la mayoría de los puntos, y Naomi y Gabriella habían hecho un extraordinario juego de equipo cuando atravesaron todo el estadio hacia arriba, golpeando las bludger que intencionadamente habían sido mandadas en dirección a la buscadora.

El estalló explotó de gritos, porras y maldiciones cuando se vieron obligados a agacharse cuando una bludger pasó cerca de los hinchas de los Harriers. Sin embargo, pronto lo olvidaron, porque Gwen, que tenía la quaffle en el brazo izquierdo, se vio rodeada por ambos lados de los cazadores contrarios. Estaban siguiendo su vuelo y cada uno de sus movimientos, por lo que no importaba si ascendía o baja, continuaban marcándola sin poder dar el pase. Solo cuando Rudolf se acercó en el sentido contrario volando directamente hacia ella, fue cuando comprendió que la querían obligar a soltar la pelota. Ella no lo hizo. Frunció el ceño y en vez de seguir volando, se detuvo imprevistamente. Los cazadores, que obviamente no esperaban algo así, giraron sus escobas, pero terminaron chocando con su capitán. Fueron solos unos segundos de aturdimiento, pero los bastantes para que Ellery recibiera el pase y anotara para su equipo, aprovechando que inclusive el guardián se había distraído con la jugada.

Los aficionados no podían estar más contentos. Los nombres de los jugadores resonaban, y el comentarista no hacía otra cosa más que mencionar impactado sobre cómo Gwen se había deshecho de un «Parkin's Pincer extraordinario».

La snitch apareció por primera vez a las cinco horas de haber comenzado el juego, y cuando las Harpies ya habían conseguido una ventaja de veinte puntos sobre los Harriers. Curiosamente, no fueron los buscadores quienes la distinguieron primero. Evan Pride, uno de los golpeadores, fue quien giró su rostro cuando sacudió su mano pensando que era un insecto el que estaba zumbando en su oído. Abrió la boca y una exclamación murió en boca cuando distinguió la pelotita dorada revoloteando a su lado. Luego, un grito de la multitud le hizo mirar justo a tiempo, porque los buscadores habían comenzado a descender vertiginosamente hacia él, logrando que Henri tuviera el impulso de querer huir tan rápido como la snitch. Sin embargo, su escoba no podía girar tan rápido como las alas de la pelota y temió lo peor hasta que una bludger, golpeada por Naomi y Gabriella al mismo tiempo, atacó su estómago dolorosamente, pero lo empujó fuera del camino de los buscadores. Aquello le dio un tiro libre a los Harries por ser considerado falta, a pesar de las protestas de Henri y de algunos hinchas, que había comprendido la intención de las golpeadoras. La snitch, por su parte, evitó a los buscadores al pasar por en medio de ellos en sentido contrario, y no fue capturada. Aun así, el estadio vibró en aplausos, sin sentir pena por lo que hubiera sido la conclusión del partido. Su afición quería más. Mucho más.

Cuando la noche cayó, los magos encargados de la seguridad, acompañados por los espectadores, llenaron el estadio de luces para que los jugadores continuaran sin problemas el partido. Los niños empezaron a dormirse y a cansarse, pero los adultos solo gritaban emocionados, sin querer alejarse de sus asientos. Las lechuzas comenzaron a ir y a venir, cargadas de recados y provisiones: _«¡Tienes que venir! ¡El mejor partido en años!_ » « _Erik, recuerda que mañana tenemos una cena en casa de mi madre_ » «¿ _Una manta estaría bien? ¡Te envío chocolates! ¿Aún quedan asientos?_ » « _¡Manda a un elfo por Katie, seguramente estaremos aquí toda la noche!_ »

Y, efectivamente, la noche continuó, aunque el partido comenzó a caer en ritmo. Aun así, los cazadores seguían luchando y el marcador se acercaba rápidamente a los trescientos puntos. Los buscadores se miraron entre sí, y aunque no lo dijeran, sabían que no importaba cuánta luz consiguieran dar los hechizos, difícilmente podrían atrapar la snitch en esas condiciones. Los más cansados eran los golpeadores, y cerca de las tres de la madrugada, cuando el partido ya había superado las doce horas, Rudolf y Glynnis acordaron un tiempo muerto, junto con una pausa de ciento veinte minutos de acuerdo con el reglamento.

Las aficiones intentaron descansar también, pero ellos tuvieron menos éxito. Durante el día, con el calor del inicio del partido y las asombrosas jugadas que se habían dado, era difícil notar que los asientos comenzaban a ocuparse más y más. La hora del descanso, a pesar de lo desubicada que podía parecer, fue aprovechada por los nuevos espectadores que llegaron cargados de mantas, almohadas y hasta una cesta de comida. Los que estaban decididos a no moverse para no perder su lugar, habían transformado su asiento para hacerlo más cómodo y poder dormir unas cuantas horas, algo no muy recomendable cuando había tantos aficionados amantes de las bromas. Inclusive había un mago bajito que rellenaba un crucigrama (4 vertical. Hechizo reductor), con una pluma demasiado larga para sus manitas.

No. Definitivamente, abandonar el asiento implicaba una gran pérdida que nadie quería enfrentar. Además, el partido continuaría en domingo, así que no había de qué preocuparse. Al menos, no por el momento.

Dos horas después, con un trueno realizado por un hechizo del árbitro (que arrojó al suelo a un adolescente que estaba roncando en los asientos traseros), el partido reinició. Los Harries habían remplazado a dos cazadores (uno de ellos era el capitán), un golpeador y el guardián por nuevas caras; los remplazos con los que contaba el equipo. Las Harpies, por su parte, habían intercambiado a las dos golpeadoras y la buscadora. Aunque Gwen comenzaba a sentir el cansancio, se dijo que como capitana debía mantenerse firme. Sin embargo, a las seis de la mañana, cuando el helado rocío golpeó su piel y los hechizos de luz comenzaban a desvanecerse mientras le daban el paso a un nuevo día, reconsideró eso de descansar.

Para las diez de la mañana del domingo, los Harries le habían dado la vuelta al marcador una vez más, sacándoles cincuenta puntos. En parte, había sido culpa de ellas al cometer tres infracciones (una propiciada por el mismo mal humor de Gwen) que les otorgó tiros libres. Además, el estómago había comenzado a gruñirle, y por primera vez desde que inició el partido, se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido.

No tuvo tiempo de analizarlo. Un sonido recorrió el estadio completo cuando la snitch apareció, casi deseándoles buenos días, y comenzó a zigzaguear locamente a mitad del campo, una maniobra difícil para los buscadores porque, a pesar de que sus propios compañeros de equipo abrieron espacio para permitirles la entrada a la zona principal del juego, las bludgers centraron su atención en ellos. Volaron hacia los buscadores, dispuestas a destrozar sus huesos, si los golpeadores no hubiesen intervenido a tiempo. Salvaron la vida de sus compañeros, pero la snitch volvió a perderse en el intento.

Eso bastó para animar a las hinchas. Gwen volteó, buscando a su hermana pero uno de los Harries (el que traía la quaffle), la empujó y anotó diez puntos más para ellos.

—¡Tiempo muerto! —gritó la comentarista (el otro se había ido a dormir a las nueve de la mañana), despertando a los que ya habían caído dormidos en sus asientos—. ¡Las Harpies harán cambios! ¡Se retira la capitana, Gwendolyn, y en su lugar entra Marianne! ¡La buscadora, Glynnis vuelve a entrar al campo!

Gwen miró al suelo, estupefacta. Ella no había solicitado ningún cambio. ¡Dijo que jugaría toda la final! Sin embargo, obligada a descender, entendió que Glynnis había hecho aquello. Sin embargo, su amiga ya estaba preparada para los reclamos mucho antes de que descendiera.

—Tienes que descansar —dijo tranquilamente—. Haz estado jugando cerca de un día, Gwen. Ve a comer y a dormir unas horas.

—¡No lo haré…! ¡Estábamos!

—No estamos por ganar —replicó duramente—. Ellos van ganándonos y, maldita sea, Gwen, yo soy la buscadora del equipo. Te lo aseguro: esa snitch no será atrapada hoy. Vamos a tomarnos algunos días en esto y si no descansas, morirás y no llegarás a la final. ¿Eso quieres?

Gwen cerró los ojos. Las piernas le dolían y temblaban por haber estado sentada tantas horas sobre la escoba, y ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie adecuadamente.

—¿Me prometes… que estaré yo cuando ocurra todo?

—Confía en mí. No será hoy.

Glynnis tenía razón. El partido avanzó otras diez horas sin que la snitch fuera atrapada, a pesar de que apareció tres veces más. Los cambios continuaron y con ello, también los cambios en el marcador. Cuando la segunda pausa de dos horas llegó, el marcador estaba 860-800, a favor de las Harpies, y las gradas más llenas. Ahora el estado albergaba a casi cuatro mil aficionados, unos más entusiastas que otros. Las apuestas comenzaron a circular (« _¿Cuántos días tardará en atraparse la snitch? ¿Qué jugador caerá de cansancio primero?»)_ y el precio de las entradas subía más rápido que la Barredora 5 de Gwen. También empezaron las riñas. A final del segundo día, un hombre de cuarenta y tantos había sido embrujado por un ancianito que, aseguraba, le había robado su asiento. El pobre hombre estaba siendo trasladado al hospital más cercano porque sus manos se transformaron en pinzas cuando se descubrió que el anciano solo se había equivocado de asiento. El suyo estaba tres filas atrás, cerca de los adolescentes gritones que habían decidido dibujarse en su pecho las letras de los Harriers _._

La noche del domingo y la madrugada del lunes ocurrieron con un espantoso deseo de que la snitch finalmente decidiera aparecer, no porque desearan que el partido concluyera (después de ver cómo chocaban dos golpeadores y uno caía al suelo, preso del cansancio, uno simplemente no quería dejar de presenciar esa masacre), sino por el hecho de que el lunes tenían que volver al trabajo, y no querían perderse nada. Pero a las siete de la mañana del primer día de la semana laboral, la snitch, escurridiza como había sido durante todo el partido, se negó a ser atrapada y provocó una lesión en el guardián de los Harriers.

Los años posteriores conocerían aquel verano de 1953, como una de las épocas en la que cientos de trabajadores se ausentaron con las excusas más variopintas: gripe, salpullido, peleas callejeras, virus de plantas mortales, muertes de abuelitas o de algún familiar cercano, viruela de dragón, aunque la más popular fue un extraño virus muggles que había atacado a la población mágica. «Enfermedad de Amanta… ¡Así le llaman los muggles!».

Cuando el amanecer del cuarto día llegó, los reporteros de todas las revistas de quidditch del país ya se habían adueñado de una parte del estadio, que ahora estaba lleno en su totalidad. Los palcos de honor se habían saturado de elfos que iban y venían, intentando hacer el lugar más cómodo para sus amos, y jugadores importantes ya habían aparecido: «Sí, por supuesto, es un partido impresionante. Nunca había visto una caída como esa para recuperar la quaffle. Ella debe estar en la selección de Inglaterra este año. Es el tipo de cazadoras que necesitamos. Creo que debería estar en otro equipo de más renombre».

Algunos artículos inclusive habían comenzado a decir que la final sería aburrida comparada con ese partido y los hinchas se multiplicaron. Los fanáticos de tres días comenzaron a pelearse con los seguidores de toda la vida, y hasta (nadie sabía con exactitud cómo, por más que se investigó) estaban vendiendo una de las capas de los jugadores: «¡Connor me vio gritando y la arrojó a mis manos, lo juro!».

Un grupo de aurores llegó cuando se sugirió aumentar el número de asientos, una idea que se rechazó cuando se dieron cuenta de aceptar más entrada podría terminar en una catástrofe. Se les pidió a los jugadores calmar a los hinchas y hasta improvisaron un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales durante las dos horas de descanso de ese día.

El martes no hubo ningún lesionado, pero sí varios jugadores cansados. Se cometieron diez infracciones que el público acusó de injustas y el marcador alcanzó los mil puntos. Los hinchas presenciaron entre gritos un increíble Amago de Wronski y hasta una maniobra improbable cuando la guardián de las Harpies se sujetó de su escoba con un pierna para atrapar la quaffle al mismo tiempo que evitaba una bludger. Ese día, los buscadores casi no tuvieron trabajo, pero fueron a quienes más atacaron las bludgers, como si las mismas pelotas se estuvieran quejando de su participación. En una ocasión, una casi derrumba a uno de ellos.

El quinto día, miércoles, las cosas se empezaron a poner complicadas para los equipos. Sus reservas de jugadores se habían acabo y al menos había tres más fracturados. Por primera vez, Gwen, que era la jugadora que más había estado en el campo y que menos había dormido, miró a Rudolf y consideró finalizar el juego, si él estaba de acuerdo. Después de todo, él ya había perdido su sonrisa arrogante y no lucía como si fuera sencillo lo que hacía. Tenía unas ojeras horribles y el cansancio comenzaba a notársele a distancia. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a ese acuerdo, los dueños de los respectivos equipos (que, demonios, estaban más que contentos por toda la promoción y el beneficio que llegaría a ellos por ese juego), aparecieron con reservas nuevos: jugadores de otros clubes que habían aceptado participar y volar unos minutos en lo que ya llamaban como el partido del siglo. Aunque Gwen deseó oponerse, una mirada a sus jugadoras (y a sí misma) le hizo entender que era absurdo hacerlo. Si no dormían más de siete horas seguidas y comían algo más que emparedados, sería el fin del partido.

El sexto día, prácticamente estuvo compuesto por jugadores de otros clubes. Solo una cazadora de las Harpies y el golpeador de los Harriers eran los miembros originales que continuaban jugando, porque eran los más descansados llegados a ese punto. La snitch se dejó ver seis veces ese día, pero ninguno de los buscadores tenía la experiencia suficiente para atraparla. La pelota era demasiado rápida, demasiado quisquillosa y hasta malhumorada. Cambiaba de dirección demasiado rápido y hacía que todos se golpearan constantemente. Fue el día en el que más lesionados hubo, no solo por la snitch, sino porque todos pertenecían a equipos distintos y no estaban adaptados. Los artículos se concentraron en las críticas de aquella decisión y en el espectáculo que ofreció un seguidor de las Harpies, que entró volando desnudo sobre escoba y giró, mostrando al público toda su anatomía mientras gritaba algo sobre la libertad del quidditch y los snidgets. Tuvieron que detener el partido, hasta que los aurores consiguieron detenerlo y ponerle algo de ropa.

Finalmente, tras una semana de haber empezado el partido, el viernes a las diez de la mañana, los equipos hicieron su último cambio, que los dejó con casi todos sus miembros originales. Aunque no estaban totalmente recuperados, lucían mejor y sus movimientos volvían a ser veloces y precisos. El marcador estaba empatado, con un precioso 1210-1210, y los hinchas parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo a la hora de animar, porque ya nadie sabía quién apoyaba a quién. La guardiana, Cecile, representó un buen cambio para las Harpies, pues de inmediato comenzó a detener cada quaffle que se acercó a los aros.

Cuando Gwendolyn montó su escoba y los rayos de un perezoso sol molestaron sus ojos, por alguna razón supo que ese día iba a ser el final. Voló alrededor, y demasiado tarde comprendió que la bludger que acababan de arrojar hacia su dirección con una pésima puntería no había sido un error de parte del golpeador de los Harries, sino que lo había hecho a propósito para desviar su camino hacia Rudolf, quien al verse frente a frente con ella, luciendo desmejorado pero más vivo que nunca, sonrió como no hubiera estado esperando por otro momento en todo el partido.

—Buenos días, Gwen, espero que no hayas olvidado nuestra pequeña apuesta. —dijo Rudolf con tranquilidad. Los otros dos cazadores la habían acorralado y aunque no detenían su vuelo, la obligaban a permanecer volando frente al capitán. Las golpeadoras intentaron deshacer la marca, pero solo obtuvieron un rechazo, incluso del buscador, que había descendido y desviado una bludger fingiendo inocencia, porque creyó ver la snitch.

—¿Apuesta? —cuestionó ella, empujando con su cuerpo a Evan, el cazador que cerraba su paso por la izquierda.

—Una que incluye un matrimonio.

Si la intención de Rudolf era desconcentrarla, lo logró. El hombre se arrojó hacia ella y le arrebató la quaffle, volando y pasando a las cazadoras con la ayuda de los golpeadores. Había tanta decisión en su mirada, que inclusive cuando la Cecile empezó a girar en los aros para protegerlo, su tiro fue tan rápido que no pudo hacer nada para protegerlo. Rudolf era tan bueno, que durante los siete días que había durado el partido, siempre había sido él quien acababa girando el marcador para que favoreciera a su equipo.

Sin embargo, la victoria iba a durar para siempre.

Nadie supo cómo ocurrió, ni siquiera los mismos jugadores.

Las snitch apareció en la parte inferior del campo, girando como si hubiera tomado demasiada cafeína. Ningún buscador se animó a acercarse a ella por la velocidad con la que estaba dando sus vueltas, pero cuando por fin decidió que era suficiente, empezó a ascender vertiginosamente. Pasó justo enfrente de Gwen, como un destello amarillo que le rozó la nariz. Desvió la atención de Cecile, que le permitió a los Harriers anotar otro tanto. Al final, giró alrededor de los dos buscadores, burlándose de ellos y siguió subiendo una velocidad extrema. De inmediato, los buscadores la imitaron mientras que en las tribunas, los hinchas gritaban y miraban hacia el cielo, porque habían esperado ese momento durante días.

Henri, el buscador, fue el que más rápido subió. Presionó su cuerpo y tensó su brazo cuando divisó la snitch cerca de él. De reojo, pudo observar que le sacaba unos centímetros de distancia a Glynnis, los suficientes para que marcara la diferencia. Se suponía que en un partido de quiddditch, el buscador más veloz tenía la ventaja, pero fue justamente la tardanza de ella, la que le ayudó.

Glynnis, que sentía el corazón latiendo desbocado y los gritos muy lejanos, no miró a su contrincante ni a la distancia que tenían. Ella tenía su mirada fija en el aleteo impreciso de la snitch, y eso bastó para darse cuenta de que si no actuaba rápido, si no predecía el giro que daría la pelota, se iría esa oportunidad.

 _¿Derecha o izquierda?_

No se dio el lujo de parpadear. Era una tontería culparse por ello y lo sabía, pero la snitch que perdió la temporada pasada había sido por eso, por un parpadeo. Contuvo el aliento por unos segundos y prestó atención, olvidándose de todo, inclusive de que a su lado otro buscador intentaba hacer lo mismo.

Y lo vio.

«¡ABAJO!»

Fue una maniobra peligrosa, pero no tuvo tiempo de frenar. Si lo hacía, si desviaba su escoba intentando girar, perdería otra vez la snitch. Sujetó sus piernas alrededor de la escoba y se dejó caer hacia un lado, quedando de cabeza con un frágil equilibro a más de quinientos metros de altura, pero estirando la mano justo a tiempo para sujetar la snitch.

«¡LA TIENE! ¡Glynnis Griffitths ha atrapado la snitch! ¡LAS HOLYHEAD HARPIES GANAN!»

—Ganamos… —murmuró Glynnis, aún de cabeza y sintiendo los aleteos de la snitch en su mano—. ¡Ganamos!

Y casi podía echarse llorar cuando por fin logró descender y atrapar entre sus brazos a Gwen, y a todo el equipo de las Harpies, que se había reunido sin poder creer lo que había sucedido, por más que los hinchas gritaran su nombre sin dejar de aplaudir.

«¡EN UN ESPECTACULAR PARTIDO DE SIETE DÍAS, LAS HOLYHEAD HARPIES GANARON CON LA ARRIESGADA PARTICIPACIÓN DE LA BUSCADORA…!»

 **~•~**

En el verano de 1953, las Holyhead Harpies quedaron en segundo lugar en la Liga, siendo derrotadas por los Murciélagos de Ballycastle en un partido de tres días. Sin embargo, el juego contra los Heidelberg Harriers pasó a la historia del quidditch, no solo por ser considerado como uno de los mejores del siglo sino por el famoso rechazo que Rudolf Brandt obtuvo cuando, al desmontar de su escoba y proponerle matrimonio a Gwendolyn Morgan, ella lo golpeó con su Barredora 5.

—Ni en tus sueños, Brandt.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Autora al habla** :

El evento narrado en esta historia sí está registrado por el canon. De acuerdo con el libro **Quidditch a través de los tiempos,** después de uno de los mejores partidos de siete días en 1953, el capitán de los Heidelberg Harriers, tras perder contra las Holyhead Harpies, le pidió matrimonio a Gwendolyn. Esta es mi versión de cómo ocurrió este rechazo xD

Querida **Hueto,** espero de corazón haber podido cumplir de alguna manera tu deseo. Me decante por esta petición, que me gustó muchísimo y de verdad espero que la disfrutes tú también. ¡Un beso enorme! :D


End file.
